ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Weatherheads
The Weatherheads are a group of robots that first appeared in Riding the Storm Out. Appearance The Weatherheads are robotic in appearance and resemble businessmen with white shirts and colored ties. Their heads resemble skulls and they have orange eyes. StormOut3.png|The Weatherheads with disguises Beach Weatherheads.png|The Weatherheads in beach clothes O 11 Alien Parte 2 Galeria (27).png|The Weatherheads fused together as one super-robot Personality The Weatherheads have a tendency to remark that they have no emotions, yet it is clear that they are programmed to have them, as seen with a 'on/off' button for their emotions. This can be exploited, as they were tricked by Ben into fighting each other. History The Weatherheads first appeared in Riding the Storm Out, where they attempted to construct a weather-manipulating machine in order to create a galactic cyclone. They were defeated by Amalgam Ben, and were sent through the "cosmic cyclone" that they created, launching them into space. The Weatherheads return in The 11th Alien: Part 2, where it is revealed that they were responsible for the unnatural weather occurring in the previous episode (initially believed to have been a consequence of Ben using the Omnitrix), partnering themselves with Vilgax. However, once they become convinced that Vilgax will betray them, they decide to turn on him - thus leading to their defeat by Shock Rock. In The Feels, the Weatherheads, almost drained entirely of their battery, attempt to recharge by creating negative emotions via their usage on weather. Whilst their initial attempts of wreaking havoc initially work and recharge them (thus making them more powerful), they are once again defeated by Shock Rock and quickly run out of charge once more as the people happily rebuild their damage. This subsequently causes the Weatherheads to perform generous acts (under the influence of these positive emotions) and therefore malfunction and are forced to retreat. In Beach Heads, the Weatherheads are seen at Tampa beach, where they attempt to create their new base. After a fight with Diamondhead, and later Cannonbolt, the Weatherheads begin to take in the positive emotions once more that they experience whilst battling the latter - this distraction subsequently providing enough time for Gwen and Max Tennyson to destroy their base and thus foiling their plans once more. The episode thus ends with them finally accepting the relaxation and enjoyment that they feel on the beach. In Heat of the Moment, the Weatherheads are swiftly defeated by Cannonbolt at the beginning of the episode. It is this embarrassing loss (as well as the countless ones prior) that prompt them to accept Kevin's advice of accepting their emotions, in a last-ditch attempt at finally defeating Ben. Later on, the now-emotional Weatherheads attack Ben at the ski resort, utilising their newfound emotions to further enhance their own perhaps and swiftly defeat Four Arms. However, their fall comes during their battle with Slapback, where they become convinced (from the latter taking advantage of their emotions) to question their loyalty towards Kevin - thus prompting them to then chase an angered Bashmouth instead, Powers and Abilities Each of the Weatherheads is capable of manipulating weather-based elements. Hail-O controls water, allowing him to cause torrents of water to fall from the sky. Shock-O controls lightning and electricity, allowing him to unleash powerful bolts of electricity at enemies. Gust-O controls air and wind, allowing him to attack with powerful gusts of air. The Weatherheads are also capable of combining their abilities for more powerful attacks, like when Hail-O and Gust-O combined their powers to blanket a small town in snow. The Weatherheads are able to absorb negative emotions in order to recharge themselves.The Feels Weaknesses The Weatherheads' denial of their own emotions can easily be exploited by their enemies. In the event that the Weatherheads perform acts that generate positive emotions, they will malfunction and shut down. The Feels Appearances Season 1 *''Riding the Storm Out'' (first appearance) Season 2 *''The 11th Alien: Part 2'' *''The Feels'' Season 3 *''Beach Heads'' *''Heat of the Moment'' Etymology The name of this group and the names of its members are referencing specific elements of weather (thunder, gusts, rain). Trivia *In Secret of the Omnitrix, a background character bearing a strong resemblance to the Weatherheads can be seen on Incarcecon. References Category:Reboot Continuity Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reboot Villains Category:Reboot Characters Category:Groups Category:Robots Category:Technology Category:Alien Tech Category:Robot Villains